poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Trial By Red-Eyes
This is the script for Frankie Stein and Draculaura's Adventures of Yu-Gi-Oh! (Previously <1:44>) (Opening) (Open in the middle of a duel in a holographic arena on the plains of Duelist Kingdom. Late sunset turns the clouds all shades of orange, pink, and purple. Joey has Lava Battleguard and Swamp Battleguard on the field, and Rex's field is empty.) Rex: Your horned freaks may've won control of the field... (Rex sets a monster in facedown defense position.) Rex: But now it's time to see if you can *hold* it. Trakodon! /// Joey: Battleguard! Give that card a bashin'! (Lava Battleguard hits the facedown monster with his club, and Trakodon is no more. The light from the explosion reflects onto Joey's awesome team of monsters.) Tristan: Whoa, look at 'em glow! Those guys're *some* kinda tag-team! Yugi: Wow, you're right about that! The power bonus they gain from both being on the field at the same time makes them a tough two to beat! Tristan: No joke! And since Joey and Raven're already taken out Rex's best monster card, the rest'll be *cake*! Finish 'im, bro! (Joey nods.) Clawd Wolf: Way to go, Joey and Raven. You keep it up, you win the duel. Rex: Ha! Joey: Huh? Rex: Who *said* that Serpent Night Dragon Joey destroyed two turns ago was my *best card*? (Rex draws, and looks ready and able to dish out some payback.) Rex: Hmm! My supreme monster *is* a dragon, *but of a different sort*!! The Red-Eyes Black Dragon! B. Dragon 2400/2000//dark Joey and Raven Queen: Ahh! (Yugi, Tristan, and Téa gasp.) Mai: A *what* dragon?! (Red-Eyes appears on the field with a spectacular light show, and roars an avian cry. Its sharp, armorlike scales are glossy black, and its eyes glow red. The impact of one of its claws on the field as it lands makes the holographic terrain tremble. Joey's Battleguards look nervous.) Rex: Your pair of primates can power up 'til they're green in the face, they're *still* no match for the thrashing power of this beast! Joey: Ugh... Apple White: This is very bad. Frankie Stein: I think you're right, Apple. Yugi: So it *does* exist. My grandpa told me about this card. Its powers are said to rival those of the legendary Blue-Eyes White Dragon. Mai: It's about *time* Rex played a card that'll put Joey in his place... Rex: And if you think those brain-dead brutes of yours will rescue each other from *this* dragon's rampage, think again! With "Dragon Nails", my Red-Eyes gets a power boost strong enough to clobber an *army* of your Battleguards! (Red-Eyes' improved attack points are 3000.) Rex: Red-Eyes Black Dragon! Inferno Fire Blast! (Red-Eyes breathes a big fireball, and both Battleguards are engulfed.) Joey: How could 'e torch 'em *both* with just one shot?! (Tristan looks stricken. When the field clears of fire, it's also clear of both of Joey's monsters.) Rex: Those who defend together, are *destroyed* together! Don't *tell* me ya thought their little clubs would be enough to save them from my dragon's wrath. Tristan: That creep! Rex: Neh-heh-heh-heh-heh! (Joey and Raven's lifepoints fall to 235.) Joey: Rrgh... Mai: Mmhmhmhm, that's a good boy, Rex, nice work. Rex: D'you smell that *odor* in the air, Joey? It's the stench of your defeated Battleguards; who's up next for the roast? Nah-hah-heh! Joey (mutters): Gotta stay calm... Tristan: Hang in there! Téa: Yugi, tell me that dragon *isn't* as tough as it looks. I mean, there must be *something* Joey can do to stop it...? Yugi: Hmmm... (think) I wish I could *answer* her! 'Cause there *are* two last moves that could save Joey and Raven from that Red-Eyes. But I'm barred from giving advice in this duel. Joey and Raven're gonna have to figure out this one all by themselves. Rex: Play every monster ya got; my dragon has enough firepower to turn your whole deck into a smoldering pile of ash! Joey (think): Rex is right; no creature *I* have can out-muscle *that* thing! Man... I guess this is where I get my *butt* handed to me... Tristan: Yo, Joey! Joey: Wha? Tristan: You and Raven may not have the monster to beat that thing, but you both got the smarts! Yugi: We're not giving up on you, Joey! Téa: Don't forget-- dueling's more about heart than strength! Tristan: Now show this lizard what you're both made of! (Joey and Raven nods agreement, and reaches to draw. Raven hesitates a moment, then pulls the card. She looks slightly surprised.) Raven Queen: I think, it's time to fight dragon with dragon! With this; the legendary Blue-Eyes White Dragon! (She slaps down the card, and the ground of the field shimmers with light. The Blue-Eyes White Dragon appears, roaring its telltale roar.) White Dragon 3000/2500/L8/light Rex: Yeeah... that's it, Raven. Slap down another card for my Red-Eyes to fry up-- huh? (think) I almost forgot. Joey still has his Time Wizard out from a few turns ago. That's the card he played to clobber Mai and her Harpies-- *with* Yugi's help, that is! Shame Joey's too much of an amateur to know how to use it himself! Nah-hah-hah-hah! Mai: Hey, are you gonna nab me the victory you promised, or are you gonna sit there with that dumb look on your face?! (Mai keeps nagging, and it fades into the background as Rex keeps thinking.) Rex (think): *Again* with the insults? I can't *wait* to wreck that arrogant attitude of hers in our duel! Wait a minute. If I can snag Joey's Time Wizard, it would be the perfect way to shut her up; she can't win against that card! (aloud) Oh, Joey and Raven! (Joey looks up from desperately trying to figure out his next move.) Joey: Huh? Rex: I have an idea. Let's make this duel more exciting and each put one card up for grabs with our star chips. And just so it's fair, we'll both put up whatever card we have on the field, sound good? Joey: Wha? I don't *have* any cards on the-- huh? Oh yeah, my Time Wizard, I forgot about that! Raven Queen: And I have my Blue-Eyes White Dragon too. Rex: And for him, I'll give you both my *rarest* card; the supreme Red-Eyes Black Dragon! Both: Huh...? Mai: Just what do you think you're doing, you disobedient dolt! You're here to take Joey and Raven *out* of this tournament, not to improve your deck! Rex: Eh? Stay outta this! Mai: Rex, you double-crossing *snake*! I know what you're scheming! Rex (petulantly): I'm no lousy snake, I'm a *dinosaur*, you know that. Mai: Ha! You're no din-- (Mai and Rex keep arguing as, across the field, Joey and Raven are thinking through Rex's proposal.) Joey (think): That Red-Eyes Black Dragon could really help my chances at winnin' this tournament, and gettin' its prize money for my sister... but we hate to risk this Time Wizard and the Blue-Eyes White Dragon Yugi gave me and Raven saved from being ripped by Kaiba, like they were some *bargaining chips*. Raven Queen (think): Wait a minute... what'm you talkin' about? Maybe we don't *have* to! Joey (think): Hey, I think you're right! (aloud, steely) You got a deal, Rex! Your Red-Eyes Dragon, Raven's Blue-Eyes Dragon and my Time Wizard, winner takes all! Mai: *What*?! Rex: Yeah!! Téa: Uh... Yugi: It's a gutsy move. Rex (think): Suckers! Heh... Raven Queen: Huh! But while I'm at it, Rex-- I'm makin' them my weapons a' choice, too! Go, Super Polymerization! (She slaps down the card) Raven Queen: It let's me discard one card from my hand and let's me fuse one of my monsters with one of your own. And the monster that will be fused with my Blue-Eyes White Dragon is your Red-Eyes Black Dragon! (Blue-Eyes White Dragon and Red-Eyes are merging together in a swirl of bright purple light.) Rex: Uh-oh! Raven Queen: It's time you to face the almighty Purple-Eyes Equinox Dragon! Equinox Dragon 5400/4900/L12/light Rex: With that card out on the field, I have no choose but, to play Reborn the Monster to bring back Serpent Night Dragon. Joey: My turn! Go, Time Wizard! Wizard 500/400/L2/light (Joey flips his Time Wizard card and slaps it down faceup on the field.) Rex: What're you doing?! Yugi: Joey and Raven just figured out the best possible move for this situation. Mai: This wouldn't be happening if you'd just obeyed my commands, Rex! (Time Wizard appears on the field, a perky little monster shaped like a clock with hands, feet, and eyeballs, who carries a scepter with a spinner atop it.) Joey: Now, we hope ya packed your bags, Rex, 'cause if my Time Wizard's spin arrow lands on a time warp, you'll be on the next boat *off* this island! Rex: D'ya both really wanna leave this entire duel up to a single spin? Ya *do* know what'll happen if that arrow lands on a *skull*, don'tcha? Joey: It's a risk we gotta take; Time Roulette, go! (Time Wizard's spinner starts to spin. It's divided in six pieces; four skulls and two time warp crests. Joey and Raven's chances look to be about 50-50; the skull zones are smaller.) Téa: What happens if the arrow lands on a skull? Yugi: It'll self-destruct and take a chunk out of Joey and Raven's lifepoints. Tristan: Aw, man-- all they've *got* is a chunk! Jaller: I see what you mean, Tristan. (The Roulette keeps spinning...) (The Time Roulette keeps on spinning...) Téa: I can't believe this entire duel has come down to one spin! It's almost too nerve-wracking to even *watch*! Yugi: All we can do now is hope that arrow doesn't land on a skull. Tristan: Okay-- then let's start hopin'. (The Time Roulette keeps spinning; Joey watches it intently, gritting his teeth.) Joey (think): C'mon, time machine... (Rex watches it nervously; now he's the one sweating.) Rex (think): Come on, skull... Raveen Queen (think): You can do this, Time Wizard. (The arrow starts to slow down.) Téa: It's stopping...! (It keeps spinning slower and slower. Everyone holds their breath.) Mai: Slowly... (The arrow ticks to a stop-- on a crest! Joey and Raven's friends cheer.) Tristan and Téa: Yeah!! Yugi: Way to go, Joe! Robecca Steam: What to go, Raven! Rex: No! Both: A'right-- time warp, go! (Time Wizard waves its scepter, now glowing with power, and speaks in a robotic voice.) Time Wizard: Time magic! (The sky around the field changes color as Time Wizard points his scepter at Serpent Night Dragon. A swirling vortex appears in the sky and a strong wind blows from it. The spectators cower, as does Rex.) Rex: You jerks! Look what you've done! The entire space-time continuum is speeding out of control! Eons are passing like seconds! (As Rex speaks, visions of distant or long-forgotten galaxies stream through the vortex. Glowing shapes of long-extinct creatures fly around the field in a maelstrom. Through the vortex also comes an ape, then a squat bipedal ape, then a more developed hominid, then a hominid with a stick, and finally, a human man, standing tall. Rex flinches away from the bright light. When he looks at the field again, he is aghast.) Rex: Aaaagh... Huh?! Téa: He's been... fossilized. (Mai breathlessly tries to deny it.) Mai: No...! He hasn't. He's still standing. Sure he's beginning to gray a little, but that's natural. Go on and have him attack, Rex. (Despite Mai's unconvincing reassurances, Red-Eyes appears to have turned to stone.) Mai: Go *on*, Rex! Rex: Right. Uh, Serpent Night Dragon? Go on and attack... Raven Queen: Not if I attack it with my Purple-Eyes. Counterattack! Equal Lightning Blast! (Purple-Eyes Equinox Dragon attack strikes as Serpent Night Dragon's stone head falls off and smashes to the ground.) Rex: Ouagh! No, no, no-o-o-o-o! (The rest of Serpent Night Dragon collapses on itself.) (Tristan and Téa are watching all this, dumbfounded. Even Yugi looks a bit stunned.) Yugi: The millions of years that Joey's Time Wizard made pass has turned Rex's dragon into a brittle shell of dust! (Rex's lifepoints shrink to zero.) Rex: Mmgh... So I guess you two won my star chips, huh? (Joey and Raven breathes a deep sigh of relief. Then--) Joey: *Wait* a second. Not only did we win your *star chips*, but we won your Red-Eyes, too-- fair and square! Rex (wails): Aauaauaugggh! (Joey and Raven's friends cheer.) Téa: All right! Yugi: And they did it all by themselves, too. (Joey jumps off the duel podium before it reaches the ground, running toward his friends.) Joey: I did it, guys! I did it!! (Tristan's running straight toward him, Frankie and her friends, Yugi and Téa jogging behind.) Tristan: Hey, you're the man, Joey! Joey: Yeah, you know it! Tristan: Comin' right atcha, man! Joey: Gimme some skin, bro! Tristan: Up high, or down low! (Joey and Tristan have been running toward each other throughout these lines, and right when they reach each other, Joey finds himself on the ground, while Jaller hugs Raven. Tristan stands over him smugly.) Tristan: I guess you're down low, bud. Jaller: While you're up high, Rave. Kohli-heads! You both could’ve been Red-Eyes Black Dragon bones! Raven Queen: Could’ve been, but we're not. Joey (red-faced with surprise): You- you shoved me! After everything I just went through, you go an' *shove* me?! Tristan: Yeah? Well, tough tamale! Now we're even for when *you* pushed *me*! (Joey jumps up, ready to fight.) Joey: Eh! Don't you know two wrongs don't make a right, ya jerk?! Tristan: Should I make it *three*, then?! Joey: Bring it on! (Yugi and Téa are standing off to the side watching all this.) Yugi: Come on, guys, there's no need to *fight* over this! Téa: Maybe we oughta stay outta this one. I think this is their bizarre way of showing each other they care. Yugi: Oh... Okay... (They watch, nonplussed, as Tristan and Joey grapple; Tristan is gripping Joey's nose, and Joey is stretching Tristan's cheeks, both of them growling unintelligible insults. They look ridiculous.) Yugi: I just hope they don't care about *me* that much... Lagoona Blue: Right. Let's get moving. (Night. A huge full moon shines down through the treetops to shine on a path somewhere in Duelist Kingdom's vast forests.) Yugi: Boy, it sure got *dark* in a hurry. Téa: Yeah, maybe we oughta set up camp somewhere. Tristan: Don't tell me you're *afraid*, Téa? You got *us* protecting you! Téa: Yeah-- but who's protecting *you* guys? Tristan: Uhh, good point. Let's set up camp. (A bush rustles suspiciously along the path.) Joey (laugh): Relax, guys! There's nothin' in these woods but crickets and squirrels! (Somewhere in the bushes, a pair of eyes glows red. There may be more in these woods than that...) (On a branch, an owl hoots softly, its eyes glowing with reflected moonlight.) Tristan: ...And when they finally pulled over to look and see what was in the back seat of the car... (Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Team Monster Ever After High, and Téa are sitting on the ground under a nearby tree; Tristan's in the middle of telling a ghost story.) Tristan: ...It was over twenty pepperoni pizzas with double cheese and meatballs! Téa: Oh please, what kind of ghost story is that supposed to be! Poppy O'Hair: That's just plain silly. (Joey jumps up.) Joey: Arrgh, if I don't get some food in me *I'm* gonna be turnin' into a ghost!! Téa: Those two and their stomachs, huh, Yugi? (Joey then spots a yellow mushroom with pink spots, sitting at the base of the tree.) Joey: Huh? Hey-y-y, my meal ticket! (Joey lunges toward it to take a bite right out of the top, and Tristan grabs him by the arms, holding him back as he keeps scrambling forward. Yugi and Téa walk over.) Tristan: Wha?! No!! Draculaura: Don't eat that! Yugi: Wild mushrooms are poisonous, Joey! Mai: So do us all a favor-- (Joey stops struggling, and all four look; Mai has joined them.) Mai: ...*And let him eat it*! Mhaha! Joey: *Now* whaddaya want, Mai? (She takes a candy bar out of her pocket and takes a bite, chewing with relish. Yugi, Joey, Team Monster Ever After High, Tristan, and Téa all watch her, eyes wide, and simultaneously sniff the air.) Joey: That's it! You can duel me, you can insult me, but you're not *eatin'* in front a' me!! Mai: You're that *hungry*, are you? Okay, then, give me your star chips and I'll give you some food. (Joey gapes, eyeing the candy bar; it's so tempting...) Joey: Guh! (shakes it off) Forget it! Potato chips-- I mean, star chips are priceless! Mai: I was just kidding, Joseph. I'll more than happy to share if *you* can manage to ask politely like a gentleman. Joey: Right, so then you can go an' make fun a' me for that, too? Mai: Look, by tomorrow I'll have won entrance to the castle so there's no point in me keeping an *entire* knapsack full of food. Joey: Mmmmgh... Yugi (wistful): Sure would be nice not to have to duel tomorrow on an empty stomach. Joey: How do we know this isn't another trick! Gimme just *one good reason* to trust you! Mai: 'Cause it's either me or that poisonous mushroom. (They all groan; she has a point.) (Later, Mai's knapsack is unpacked and its contents spread on the ground. There's a box with a plus on it, probably a first aid kit; a couple of packs of gum; a couple more of the same candy bar Mai was eating earlier; a plastic-wrapped stack of plastic plates and another similar package with plastic cups; a couple small cans; a couple bags of chips; a thermos; and four soda cans.) Yugi: Look at all this stuff! Candy bars-- Joey: Dibs on the candy bars. Yugi: --Potato chips-- Tristan: Dibs on the chips! Yugi: --Canned fruit-- Daring Charming: Dibs on the canned fruit! Yugi: --Soda-- Joey: Dibs on the soda. Mai: Sorry, guys, no dibs on *anything* yet. At least not until you complete your chores. I want *Yugi* to go look for some firewood. Yugi: Sure. Mai: And *you* two boys with Team Monster Ever After can go and fetch us some water. Tristan: You bet. (Tristan all but shoves Joey away from their campsite, the latter reluctantly clutching a collapsible bucket.) Joey: If she's not slingin' insults then she's barkin' orders... Tristan: I'm willin' to swallow my pride if it means swallowin' some food! Clawdeen Wolf: Come on, you knuckleheads. Yugi: I'll go and gather us up that firewood. Téa: Okay. Mai: What's *your* name? Téa, is it? (Téa is a little startled; is Mai actually being friendly?) Téa: Mmhmm. Mai: Well, Téa, if you wanna freshen up a bit there's a makeshift shower just over there. Téa: Uh, thanks, Mai! Mai: Hanging out with those boys is no reason to have to *smell* like them! (Later, Mai watches the boys over at the campfire while she stands guard outside Téa's shower.) Yugi: Joey, I don't think we should cook the *candy bars*... Joey: Back off, I know what I'm doin'... (In the shower, not much more than a tall tent, Téa is starting to unfasten her vest.) Téa (think): Mai sure is a hard gal to read. One minute she's starting trouble with us and the next we're sharing a campfire. Mai (teasing): Look at you go, Joey, only thing missing is a chef's hat! (Joey reacts, goofy and flattered but still not sure he likes her after all she's put him through today.) Mai: And a *cute apron*. Joey: Geez! Alright, already! Mai: Now *keep cooking*! Cleo de Nile: He's cooking, he's cooking! Téa: You're *tough*, Mai! Mai: Us gals've got to look out for each other, especially with a buncha bozos like *them* around. (Téa, hearing Mai talk about her friends that way, is uncertain.) Mai: I don't know why you even bother hanging out with them! Téa: That's easy, Mai; they're my best friends. Mai: *Those* goofballs? In my experience, their type is only good for moving furniture or fixing cars. Téa: Hey, Mai? (Just then, something rustles on the side of the shower Mai isn't guarding.) Téa: Aaah! (Mai goes into the shower to help her; Téa's holding her towel around her and cowering to one side.) Mai: What's wrong? Téa: I heard something moving around right outside!! (Mai pokes her head out of the far side of the shower; nothing there but bushes.) Mai: Huh... Well it's gone now. (Later on, the five of them sit down to dinner. A pot of boiling water sits over the fire, heating packages of what might be rice or something else that cooks by steaming. All five of them are sitting around the fire. Mai is perched primly on a rock, legs crossed, and the other four are sitting on the ground.) Tristan: Wow! It sure smells good! All: Time to dig in! (They eat for a moment.) Tristan: Mmm-- tasty! Joey: Ah, thankya very much! Frankie Stein: Tasty. Toa Takanuva: Yummy. Hahli: I didn't know we get to enjoy these normie food. Jaller: Now we do. Yugi: Not bad. How's yours, Téa? Téa: Mmm, four stars! (Mai takes a sip of her soda) Yugi (innocently): Speaking of *stars*, I hear you've won a few, Mai. How many do you have? Eight? Or is it nine? However many, it sure sounds like you're in the zone! Mai: Huh! Don't think you're gonna fool me with your 'nice guy' routine, *Yugi*. It's only a matter of time before you-- (Yugi looks slightly hurt; he was just trying to be friendly and give her a compliment.) Téa: Can't we just forget about the tournament for *one night*? Tristan: Let's make fun a' Joey instead. That's always fun. Mai (sweetly): Okay, just as long as everyone is crystal-clear about *one little thing*-- (flatly) any duelist in my way is going down! (The other four gasp, surprised at her sudden hostility.) Mai (primly): Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go for a walk. (Mai stands up and walks away from the campfire, down the path toward the sea. They watch her go.) Joey: Ugh, man, she can really ruin a meal! Jinafire Long: Looks like, we'll see her soon. (Mai stands out on the dark cliffs alone, staring out at the sea. The breeze off the ocean stirs her hair.) Mai (think): I should never have sat down with those losers! Even if they *do* seem like kinda *nice*... losers... And *friendly*... And-- no! I can't afford to go *soft* now. I'm a *duelist* first, and that means *everyone* is an enemy. (aloud) So no friends for me. I want to win. And I'll do it all alone. (She looks forlorn and lonely. And she doesn't see the large, shadowy figure sneaking up behind her...) (Mai, standing alone and lonely on a cliff beside the sea, never sees the large, shadowy figure sneaking up behind her until her mouth is covered with one massive, duel-gloved hand and she's dragged away into the forest, squeaking and struggling.) (Back at the campfire, Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Team Monster Ever After High, and Téa have finished eating.) Joey: Man, oh, man! (yawn) I'm fadin' fast here. Téa: Don't you think we should check on Mai? Yugi: Good idea. Tristan: She *has* been gone for a while. Joey: It's probably some *trap*. Téa: Hmm... Sam (Totally Spies): Let's go look for Mai. (The bushes behind Téa rustle, and she screams. The boys are already on their feet to protect her, ready for a fight, watching the bushes continue to move.) Yugi: What was that?! Joey: Yep. Betcha she's been waitin' there the *whole time*. Come on out, Mai! (Someone walks out of the bushes, but it isn't Mai. All five of them gasp.) Yugi: It's Bakura! Téa: See?! I *told* you! (Flashback. On the boat to Duelist Kingdom, Téa peers out from behind a corner as Bakura walks to the railing of the ship and looks out at the water.) Téa (VO): I *haven't* just been seeing things! (Change flashback. Téa spots Bakura again, watching them from behind a tree near the stairs to the courtyard of the castle on the first morning of the tournament. End Flashback.) Joey: Whaddaya doin' way out *here*, Bakura? Bakura: Same as you guys, I guess. Tristan: You gave us a scare sneakin' around in those bushes. Joey: Yeah, for a minute there we actually thought we had somethin' to worry about! Heheh, pretty silly, hah? (Bakura's smile seems a little restrained; he looks slightly troubled.) (Later on, the five of them sit around the campfire.) Tristan: Joey, you've been starin' at that card for like an hour, what's up? Joey: I'll tell ya, just don't laugh. (Yugi and Téa share a smile.) Skelita Calavaras: Go ahead and tell us. Joey: Sometimes, when I'm in a duel, I pretend that it's *me* out there on the field swappin' blows with whatever card my opponent has out. Heheheh, isn't that dumb?! Duece Gorgon: I think it's cool. Bakura: Well if you *were*, which card would you want to be, Joey? Joey: Uhh... *this* one! (Joey shows them his Flame Swordsman card, then jumps up and pantomimes a sword swing.) Joey: The Flame Swordsman kicks *everybody's* butt! Hahhh! (Tristan jumps up.) Tristan: Not *my* guy's-- the Cyber Commander! Téa: You boys and your cards are hilarious! Yugi: I think *everyone* has a card they can identify with. You should see if you can pick one for yourself, Téa. Téa: Okay. I pick *this* one-- Magician of Faith. Tristan: What? Ya gotta be kiddin' me. Joey: More like the magician a' *freaks* if ya ask me! Téa: Shut up! (Joey and Tristan cling together in terror, both showing huge grins.) Melody: I think Bakura: Tell me which one *you* identify with, Yugi. (He shows them his Dark Magician card.) Yugi: Oh, that's easy-- Dark Magician, hands down! Frankie Stein: That's cool, Yugi. Téa: Maybe I'm just out of the loop, but don't you guys think it's a *little* silly to be comparing ourselves to *playing cards*? Yugi: Maybe a *little*, but it's like grandpa says; it's not about the playing cards, it's about putting a little bit of your *heart* into anything that you care about, you know? (The others nod.) Yugi: So which card do *you* care about most, Bakura? Bakura: This one is *my* favorite. (He shows them a spell card that depicts an angel, half dark and half light. The dark half has a giant bat wing, the light side a white, feathery one. She holds a heart before her chest, such that it's half in light, half in shadow.) Téa: Huh? Yugi: Isn't that the "Change of Heart" card? Carlos De Vil: Why, it is. Joey: Kind of a weird-lookin' picture, don'tcha think? Mal: Yup. Bakura: Hmm. If you wanna see how it works, we could have a duel right *now*. Not for star chips, just for a little fun. Joey: Sure. I'm down with that. After all this 'star chip' stuff, it'll be nice to have a duel with no strings attached. Yugi: I agree! I think just a regular ol' duel sounds like a *great* idea. Bakura: Why don't you guys each put *your* favorite card into Yugi's deck, so it'll be like we're *all* playing? Joey: That's a good idea. Tristan: Yeah! Yugi: Great! But I should warn you that with this all-star team of cards, we'll be tough to beat! Bakura: True-- but maybe I'll surprise you. Téa: This'll be fun. (Again we see that reserved, held-back smile from Bakura.) (On a tree stump near the campfire, Yugi and Bakura have laid out their card mats. Yugi's friends are kneeling or sitting on the ground behind him.) Yugi: All right, I'm all shuffled. Téa: Now, you're sure you don't mind playing alone? Joey (thumbs-up): Don't you worry about a thing, Bakura; we'll go easy on ya. Bakura: Thanks. Joey: Right. Now let's get this duel on the road! (Joey turns away and doesn't notice that Bakura is looking more sinister by the moment. This time when he smiles, it's less restrained, but more malicious.) Bakura: Before we get started, there's a little something I'd like to *share* with you all. (Bakura's tone has changed; Tristan blinks. The mild-mannered, self-effacing Bakura is speaking smoothly, assuredly, and his voice has dropped slightly in pitch.) Tristan: Huh? Bakura: And especially with *you*, Yugi. Joey: What's that? Bakura (slight laugh): You'll see. (Téa turns nervously to Yugi, who's staring at Bakura.) Téa: What's he doing? Hahli: I don't know. (Bakura closes his eyes and seems to hum softly, holding his hands relaxed before his chest. The air begins to ripple and distort.) Joey: This is gettin' freaky...! (And it gets freakier; on Bakura's chest, as though having osmosed through his sweater, appears a circular golden pendant, about the size of one's hand, with five independently hanging points attached to its lower edge like beads. In the center of the circle is a pyramid with a familiar eye wrought upon it. It hangs from Bakura's neck by a cord.) Yugi: No-- it *can't* be! (think) *A Millennium Item!* Jaller: The third Millennium Item! (Bakura's voice has become harsher, nastier. As he speaks, the forest around them blurs into dark-bluish clouds. The five of them are now standing or sitting around a tree stump in the middle of a strange void.) Yami Bakura (think): Yes-- and the magic of my Millennium Ring will take us to the Shadow Realm! Joey (looking around nervously): Man, I hate magic... Neighthan Rot: This is the same realm where Yugi's grandpa's soul got captured. Yugi: Why are you doing this, Bakura?! (Yami Bakura is still speaking without moving his lips; telepathy, probably.) Yami Bakura (think): You've something I want, Yugi-- and I aim to *take* it! Raven Queen: I'll protect us! (Raven uses her magic to protect her friends just as the Millennium Ring flashes, and Yugi gasps aloud as a double, a ghost, splits from him; we see it as a sort of film-negative, with the Yugi it split away from left in blue, rather than color. The same thing happens to Joey, then Tristan, then Téa and then the entire team except Frankie, Draculaura, Clawdeen, Cleo, Lagoona, Deuce, Abbey, Ghoulia, Apple, Raven, Briar and Madeline.) Yugi: Huh-AHH! Joey: Huh-UGHH! Tristan: Huh-AGHH! Téa: Huh-ohh... Team Monster Ever After (except Frankie, Draculaura, Clawdeen, Cleo, Lagoona, Deuce, Abbey, Ghoulia, Apple, Raven, Briar and Madeline): Huh-URGHH Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Téa and Team Monster Ever After (except Frankie, Draculaura, Clawdeen, Cleo, Lagoona, Deuce, Abbey, Ghoulia, Apple, Raven, Briar and Madeline): Who-o-o-o-o-a-a-a-a! (The four 'ghosts' disappear into a swirling vortex, and four beams of light shoot into the deck Yugi placed on the tree stump and the team souls have been turned into cards. The four friends and the team are motionless for a moment, then, never blinking or changing position, slump to the ground as though puppets with cut strings. Yami Bakura stands. This is no longer the nice guy they've been speaking to, this is someone entirely different.) Apple White: Look! Frankie Stein: Sam! Avia! Cupid! Takanuva! Wake up! Yami Bakura: Hmhmhmhmhmhmhm. That wasn't *too* difficult. Their souls have been locked away. And now, after waiting for countless centuries, the legendary Millennium Puzzle is mine! (He stands over Yugi; the Millennium Puzzle, unlike the rest of him, is still its normal golden color. Yami Bakura reaches for it. It shines, and he recoils, shielding his eyes.) Yami Bakura: Uggggghh... (The Millennium Puzzle is still shining brightly, and Yugi is no longer blue. He opens his eyes, and doesn't look too happy.) Yami Bakura: No! It- can't be! (This is the other presence who takes over when Yugi duels, the strong, confident persona. He gets to his feet.) Yami: You want my Millennium Puzzle? Then you're going to have to *duel* me for it. But if I win, you'll *release* our friends and send us all *back*! Frankie Stein: You won't be dueling alone, Yugi! Yami: Very well. the mask of light glows Draculaura: Frankie, Look! The mask of light is glowing! Madeline Hatter: Maybe the soul of Takanuva is still inside of the mask! Frankie Stein: Maybe this is how I can help Yugi in the duel. (Puts the mask on) (SCREAMING) Draculaura and Clawdeen: Frankie! Frankie Takanuva: Our name's Frankie Takanuva. We've become as one. And we're going to help you win this duel, Yugi. (The tree stump between them has momentarily vanished, and they face each other across an open expanse of shadowy surface. The other Bakura has regained his confidence, maliciously gleeful.) Yami Bakura: Haha, I agree to your ridiculous terms, Yugi! But I promise you and your partner-- there is more at stake *here* than you comprehend, and this is one shadow game that *you both cannot win*! (Showdown...) END Category:Transcripts Category:Connor Lacey